With buckles normally used so far, the end of the cable fixing device facing away from the buckle is pressed together with the cable to form a retaining section. From the retaining section, a plate-like extension of the cable fixing device extends into the interior of the housing of the buckle, where the cable fixing device is secured to the housing by means of bolts. Such cable fixing devices, however, extend axially very far forwards in relation to the housing of the buckle, so that the known buckles, including cable fixing devices, are very long. This is particularly disadvantageous when using belt tensioners, since excessively long buckles, including cable fixing devices, restrict the possible maximum tensioning distance due to the small amount of available space.